The Spy Vs Widowmaker
Bonjour.png Au Revoire.png Description Team Fortress 2 Vs Overwatch! (Again) This time, two silent and deadly french assassin's step into the ring! Will Widowmaker's Sting obliterate the Frenchman? Or will Widowmaker get a backstab that she won't forget? Don't miss a moment! Interlude Yang Xiao Long: If you need someone taken care of, these two will be on the job! But they're no babysitters, they're hardcore assassins. Guts: The Spy, the stealthy french mercenary. Yang Xiao Long: And Widowmaker, the French Assassin of Talon. I'm Yang and he's Guts, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! The Spy Guts: Of all the Mercenaries within the RED Team, The Spy is arguably the most deadly. Yang Xiao Long: When you can sneak around like Batman and stab people like Michael Myers, y'know you're gonna be a bitch to deal with. Guts: The Spy is notorious for sneaking into bases, behind enemy lines, and disrupting teams. The Sapper disables electric objects over time when attached, specifically The Engineer's Turrets. Yang Xiao Long: But his bread and butter is his best handgun, The Ambassador! A powerful and precise revolver that somehow gets less accurate the more it fires. I dunno how that works. But at least it gets more damage on Headshots! Guts: His butterfly knife has instant kill backstabs, and The Spy has shown heavy finesse with it, going as far as to kill The Heavy, The Soldier, and other members of the BLU team with it. Yang Xiao Long: His PDA let's him transform into other members of the RED and BLU Teams, which only increases his stealthy, sneaky tactics tenfold. But the Nail in the Coffin is The Dead Ringer. The Dead Ringer can turn Spy invisible for a limited time. It can cancel out fire and bleeding, at the cost of him not being able to fight while invisible. Aaaand it makes a lot of noise. And again...limited time. Guts: The Spy has overpowered BLU Team on his own, is a master of disguise, killed a robot with an icicle, killed a man with a toothbrush, and outwitted the enemy BLU spy with his convincing Scout Disguise. Yang Xiao Long: He's really pretty dangerous! But the thing about Spy is that he's not the most durable, and really isn't suited for direct, heat of battle combat. Plus, for all his stealthiness, his Dead Ringer still makes a lot of noise, and it's not spammable for disguises and fake bodies. Regardless, Spy's are known to RUIN Teams who aren't smart enough to suspect him. Watch your back! Widowmaker Guts: In the days of Overwatch, an advanced Operative known as Gerard Lecroix was under fire from an Anti Overwatch Organization known as Talon. After multiple failed attempts to kill him, Talon decided to hit Gerard from within...through his wife. Yang Xiao Long: ugh...that's...dark. Talon captured Amelie Lacroix, beat her, tortured her, and turned her into a Sleeper Agent. After sending her back, Amelie was activated and...she killed Gerard in his sleep. Yikes. Guts: Afterwards, Amelie returned to Talon to complete her training. Amelie was gone. Widowmaker had taken over. Yang Xiao Long: Under intense physical training, Widowmaker became one of Talon's most effective operatives. And she even got...dat ass. Better than Tracer's to be honest. Guts: ... Yang Xiao Long: *cough* anyway, Widowmaker is strong enough to survive a hit from Doomfist's Gauntlet, fast enough to dodge a shot from Tracer's Pulse Pistols, and accurate enough to enemies from several hundred feet away with her rifle. Oh, this this is a beauty! Guts: Widow's Kiss is a weapon which can transfer between an Automatic Rifle and a sniper rifle. Each round fires Ballistic Ammo, which can pierce and harm powerful targets like Winston. Yang Xiao Long: Her Visor giver her vision of areas around her, and can highlight targets through walls! Regular people are highlighted in Red, while main targets are yellow. Her Grappling Hook lets her clear long distances in seconds, and get to vantage points away from enemy sights. Guts: Her Venom Mine is a deployable explosive which fires out poisonous gas to disrupt an enemy who isn't paying attention. It put Tracer out of commission, and likely would've lead to her death if not for her Time Abilities. Yang Xiao Long: Widowmaker has shown really good Hand to Hand, being able to manhandle a bunch of athetlic humans like it was nothing, and proving to be a a threat to Ana Amari, being accurate enough to nail her in the eye from hundreds of feat away. Call it a lucky shot, but that's not something you just do. Guts: Widowmaker, while equipped for it, is not the best in a fire fight, and it typically best when staying away from the enemy. Yang Xiao Long: Keep your eyes open. Widowmaker might just lure you into her deadly web before taking you out of this life for good. Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Yang Xiao Long: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Oh, but first, let's thank GalacticAttorney for helping us write this whole thing! Guts: It's time for a Death Battle. Au Revoir - DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpyNeko930 King's Row: England The night was cloudy, barely illuminated by bright street lights that lined the roads below. The buildings were dark, very few lights shining out from the building. All around the usually bustling town felt...dead. Why was this? Well, more than likely because of the multiple killed police, and the supposed death of the famous Peace Maker: Mondatta. Who was responsible for all these deaths? What cold blooded fiend could do such a thing to innocent civilians and public figures? Well an Assassin of course. Said Assassin was standing on the roof of a building, looking down at the Plaza in which Mondatta had been slain. It was filled with people and robots, mourning over a candle, picture, or chalk drawing of the once great ambassador of peace. Widowmaker felt no pity. All she had done was take down her target. She had nothing to be sorry for, she had her reasons for doing so...which were just her orders. With a strange shred of emotion, she wondered if killing the man and nearly killing the Speedy Overwatch Hero were really necessary. She instantly forced those thoughts out of her head. Of course it was right. Well...perhaps not right, but more than necessary. She needed this. Killing, it made her feel more alive than she felt when not. She looked down, adjusting her sights to look and see where Tracer had landed after their encounter. Sure enough, she was gone. She more than likely had gone to obtain medical help. Widowmaker hoped she didn't make it. That girl was a nuisance to deal with. Not to mention foolish, naive- *Click* With a silent gasp, Widowmaker rolled to the side, the following boom of a gun ripping behind her and hitting the pavement down below her, right where her head should've been. Widowmaker cursed. She had gotten too caught up in her thoughts to notice she'd been compromised. With practiced movements, she drew out Widow's Kiss in it's machine gun burst fire mode and began to spray from the hip, trying to ward off the attacker. It worked, the figure leaping behind a chimney and avoiding her spray completely. Widowmaker reloaded, taking aim again, just as the figure rolled out and pointed a Six Shooter right towards her forehead. It was silent. And then, a puff of illuminated ashes followed by smoke. The flames illuminated a red ski mask and the top of business suit. Behind the mask, Widowmaker could see that the man was wearing a stern expression. And when he spoke, he spoke with a thick French accent. "Good evening, mon chére." He greeted, never taking his aim off Widowmaker. Widow's eyebrows lowered, observing the Red Suited man before her. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Widowmaker demanded coldly. Spy puffed his Cigarette again, beginning to walk in a circle around Widow. Widow took cautious steps as well, mirroring the mercenary. "No one important. You, however, are quite the talk of the town. Someone wants you dead. And that is why I'm here." Spy said, with simplicity. As though it was the most casual thing in the world. The woman could relate. Widowmaker raised her rifle towards Spy. This was met with Spy attempting to shoot Widowmaker’s head off with a precise shot, straight between the eyes. However, the former Amelie tilted her head to the side and the bullet whipped past her ear. She smiled and opened fire, an automatic stream of ballistic rounds firing off towards the classy assassin. Spy was too experienced for this, however, and he instinctively ducked and rolled behind a ventilation shaft. Widowmaker kept up the fire, knowing her weapon would tear right through the sheet of metal. But, Spy knew this too. He reached to his wrist, tapping into a few options, and he cockily grinned as he disappeared out of view to anyone who may have been watching. Widowmaker heard nothing, so she pulled her visor over her eyes. “Let the hunt begin, imbécile….” she muttered to herself, tracking him. FIGHT! Each step carefully and expertly calculated, Widowmaker strode slowly across the barren rooftop, searching for the invisible attacker. Swinging Widow’s Kiss from left to right, she sought out the cloaked frenchman. She could see him, crouched down. She smirked, and stepped up to finish the job. Her visor pulled away, and her regular sight returned. She slipped around, her gun primed as she prepared to pull the trigger… Only to see nothing. No Spy in sight. “Qu'est-ce que l?” Widowmaker asked herself, moving to pull her visor back down again. She didn’t see him, so she turned in a circle, spotting a golden figure directly behind her. She let out a small gasp, and ducked under a stab aimed at the center of her spine. Widowmaker felt the wind move as he jabbed. Widowmaker jumped back, throwing her grappling hook directly towards the building on the other side of the street. Spy attempted to stab her once again, but Widowmaker started pulling herself away from the impending danger, the tip of Spy’s knife driving itself only into the crisp evening air. Muttering a curse in French under his breath, he drew his revolver once more and fired rounds after the retreating Talon agent. The Ambassador, as beautiful as it was, was not the most effective weapon in subsequent shots. His opponent was much faster than he thought, avoiding his bullets with ease. Spy shot his 5th shot before being forced to stop. At this range, he wasn’t hitting her any time soon. However, Widowmaker didn’t have the same thoughts. She transitioned her rifle smoothly, taking aim at Spy. At this angle, she was reminded of her run in with Ana Amari. World’s Greatest Sniper… formerly. The blue-skinned assassin smirked as she pulled the trigger, sending a bullet ripping towards The Spy. Of course, the smartest member of the Teaufort Mercs had seen enough snipers to know that it was best to not stand still. He rushed away, leaping towards the edge of the building and grabbing the ledge. He swung forward, breaking through the window below him and rolling behind a wall. He was in a living room. The woman on the couch was still asleep through the ear-shattering noise of her window breaking into a thousand shards… somehow. He shrugged, but started moving again when Widowmaker fired another sniper round near his head. “Ah… Elle est un combattant…” Spy said to himself, almost wistfully. Widowmaker watched him move, carefully observing him as he made his way through the building. Her opponent was clever, staying away from windows and thin walls. She needed to get the perfect shot. But, well… Something that Widowmaker and Spy were not considering were the police and mourners in the town square. See, gunfire was actually really loud, and everyone within range of the explosive rounds flying back and forth could hear them loud and clear. More screams erupted just like when Mondatta had fallen minutes before, and people scrambled for safety as police gathered themselves to investigate. The cluster of sounds within her environment was keeping Widowmaker from focusing, and she found herself unable to properly line up her shots. She looked around at the streets below her and she saw a mass of people moving to the buildings. It was obscuring her shot of Spy, and her position was probably going to be exposed. She needed to beat Spy and quickly before the authorities noticed her and more blood would be needlessly shed. Not that she would mind… But it would cause even more unnecessary chaos, and anger from her superiors. She made sure The Spy was highlighted, however, and she could make him out in the crowd. Not hard to to; He was the only person wearing a ski mask and a huge tan overcoat. She took aim once more, but the heads of fleeing innocents blocked her shots again. “Merde…” she muttered under her breath, waiting for a clear shot. When she noticed her foe was moving towards the building she was upon, she muttered a string of French profanities under her breath and tossed out her grappling hook through the window, pulling herself to a rooftop on the parallel side of the street, zipping over the heads of civilians who looked up in confusion. Among those heads were Spy’s, who frowned before readjusting his course. He spotted a fire escape, and his course was immediately plotted. With a dash over and a hop up the ladder, he ran up the metal stairs in pursuit of his enemy. As soon as he reached the top of the roof, however, a crack sounded out and he had to roll out of the way of one of Widowmaker’s scoped shots. She had been waiting for him to use the fire escape, clever woman. From behind the safety of a radiator Spy withdrew his revolver again and made sure it was fully loaded before springing from cover, unloading lead at the crouched Talon agent. Reacting as fast as her body could allow her, Widow rolled in the direction opposite of which she had been aiming Widow’s Kiss, said gun transforming back to its close-range form as each round Spy fired graced past her as she dodged akin to an outlandish action film. As more rounds rushed towards her, she hit the ground and slid, towards cover while returning fire, her skintight outfit not doing much to cover her from the friction of grinding on the gravelly rooftop. With each other out of sight, Spy and Widowmaker both reloaded their weapons, preparing for a final confrontation. Once their chambers were locked and loaded, they nodded and shot up from behind cover, unleashing torrents of gunfire at each other. Widowmaker had already been trying to avoid, and Spy’s shot hit her in the arm, extracting a small grunt of pain from her throat. Spy had been hit in multiple places, and he growled, traces of blood seeping onto his coat. But a few little bullet wounds wouldn’t hurt in the long run, so long as he secured the kill. Widowmaker rushed away, round a corner and and putting her next tactic together. She could throw down her gift now… but she doubted that she wouldn’t be affected as well considering the close quarters nature of the area. She decided she would wait. She looked up at a higher building, and tossed her grappling hook at it. She hooked the ledge, jumping up and arriving at a new location. Spy growled at he looked up at her new position. Widowmaker looked down at him before taking aim. She watched closely, observing every slight movement of his muscle. She whispered, coaxing him out and into her parlor. Her heart started to beat faster and faster as the thrill of the kill approached again. The Spy moved out into position, and Widowmaker nearly grinned as she pulled the trigger. Her shot sank deep, going right between the eyes. She watched as Spy’s body fell to the ground, blood erupting from the hole in his head. She took a breath as tried to calm down from the rush. Her job wasn’t over yet. She needed to escape before Talon was aware of this. As she started to step away, she took a few more steps. But… she heard an extra set. She tensed. She took another step. It was faint, but she heard the shuffling of feet on the other side of the roof. She snarled, froze, and reached a hand down to her side, subtly placing her Venom Mine on the side of a vent pipe. Widowmaker did not know how the man had faked death, but she was absolutely sure it would not happen again. She took off running, and cleared a section of the roof with ease, whipping around and facing the Venom Mine. She pulled her visor back down, and watched. She could see him sneaking up on her, but his silhouette froze. He looked to the side, and he snarled as a *Crack* rang out, and thick purple gas filled the air. He coughed and stumbled as Widowmaker grinned and took aim yet again. But the Spy, despite the poison in his lungs, wasn’t gonna be one to simply die with poison in his lungs. While coughing, he flung himself towards Widowmaker. Amelie was caught off guard as the much stronger man jumped on her, pushing her back. She gasped as she hit the floor, but she was a trained assassin. She knew her own tricks. As Spy raised his knife into the air to stab down, Widowmaker drove her hand up in a palm heel strike, right into Spy’s face. The Merc snarled and punched Widowmaker in the face. The vixen let out a cry of pain and rolled her head to the side as Spy stabbed down again. The knife bent at the tip as it hit the brick of the roof. With a grunt, Spy tossed the useless tool aside and grabbed Widowmaker by the throat, delivering a few more solid blows to the center of her face. When he was satisfied her nose was clearly broken, some blood trickling from her nostril. Spy grinned victoriously and put a foot on top of her chest, rooting her in place, and withdrew his revolver, which had one lone bullet left in the chamber. He let the safety off and placed it right to her forehead, taunting her with monologue. “An assassin is classy. He is elegant. He does not make his presence known to his target. A good assassin is me. You? You dress as though you’re attempting to shine through the night. What good does this skin-tight outfit do you now, eh? Not to mention a lack of silencers… disgraceful.” Widowmaker, dazed, tried to think of a solution to escape this situation. The Spy was physically superior to her, and it was hard to escape from underneath his harsh boot hold. She was disarmed, unable to grab Widow’s Kiss and also avoid a point blank headshot. Her Venom Mine was wasted. Her visor could not help her. She had one last gadget up her sleeve. But it was a long shot. Amelie’s heart began to beat faster and faster, and she giggled up at her attacker. “Something you don’t understand, cheri…” Widowmaker primed her grappling Hook and grinned with adrenaline. “Assassin’s don’t talk so much.” With that, she threw her Grappling Hook directly into The Spy’s face like a rope dart. The Red Spy let out a shout as the hook hit him directly in the eyeball, scratching it wildly and tearing into the soft organ. He fired a wild shot, which missed by a mile, and his foot removed itself from atop Widow’s bosom, allowing her to move again. Instantly, she rolled out of the way and grabbed Spy’s knife, despite it being bent, it still had a sharpness to it. Widow leaped past Spy, wrapping her Grappling Hook around Spy’s throat before cutting the Grappling Hook off her arm. She kicked Spy with as much force as she could muster, barely managing to knock The Spy off of the building they were on. He cried out as his stomach dropped out from underneath him, and then felt the air get forced from his lungs as the cords of the grappling hook connected with his throat, cutting off his windpipe. He growled, reaching up to pull up and get some air. He was trapped, and he needed to untangle those wires. Desperately he clawed at the grappling hook’s rope, trying to break it or at the very least loosen it enough so he could breathe, or be free better yet. His hopes were crushes, however, when he heard the sound of a gun loading and a swoop of something falling towards him from above. His eyes tilted upwards while Widowmaker fell from above, falling to the ground in a swan dive with the barrel of scoped Widow’s Kiss trained directly on the area between his eyes. “Bonne nuit, cherie.” A spray of blood shot from Spy’s forehead as Widowmaker’s singular gunshot lodged itself in his skull. His body spasmed wildly for a moment as the nerves in his brain went haywire before he sagged loosely. His limp frame and the blood seeping from every part of his body told Widowmaker all she needed to know to rest easy: Her enemy was dead. Another life extinguished by the Widow’s Kiss. Her Voice Comms picked up. A deep, scratchy voice broke in over the system, and Widowmaker nearly rolled her eyes. “Widowmaker… you’re required back at base immediately,” Reaper said to her, sounding mildly annoyed. Well, he always sounded annoyed, or angry. It was simply a part of the old man. With a nearly silent tap, Widowmaker landed on the sidewalk below and smirked to herself, feeling satisfied as the man who’d given her so much trouble hung there dead behind her. “I am on my way...” KO! Results Yang Xiao Long: Jesus! That was harsh. Guts: The Spy held The Physical Power and trickiness category, but none of that mattered in the end. Widowmaker was far faster, more durable, and had the arsenal necessary to take on The Spy. Y'ang Xiao Long: Yeah, cloaking devices and PDAs aren't the most useful against an opponent who can track your every movement with their visor, and had ways to get around the Dead Ringer and escape from Close Quarters combat!' Guts: By comparing their main weapons, it was clear which was the more dangerous. An Assault Rifle Vs a man with a pistol. The win isn't exactly a surprise. Yang Xiao Long: Spy could overtake Heavy and Soldier, when they were scared and caught off guard. Widowmaker on the other hand can survive explosions, and take a hit from a weapon that can level Skyscrapers. Guts: It was certainly not as close as you'd believe it to be. Yang Xiao Long: Keep in mind, Spy's Arsenal has some wacky things going for it, but a lot of them weren't used based on the rules of Death Battle. In the end, The Spy was just caught up in the Spider's Web. Guts: The Winner, is Widowmaker. Widowmaker + More durable +Far Faster +Superior Arsenal +Visor Counters Cloaking +Grappling Hook provides quick means of escape. +Venom Mine can counter Dead Ringer Copes. -Far weaker, physically -About equal in hand to hand -Would be killed by a backstab The Spy +Stranger Tactics, but Widowmaker has seen them before. +Physically stronger -Lower stats Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Team Fortress vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles